


Holding on to Heaven

by idra



Series: 21 Days of Fic (April 2016) [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, First Time, non-graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade and Trish's first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding on to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I caught up. BUT. I didn't really... well, I didn't really write their first time. Just led them into it and the graphic details are up to you. Enjoy anyhow.

Trish slips into her robe and jogs downstairs when the doorbell rings. She towels dry her hair and opens the door. “Wade. Hi. You’re early.”

“Uhm. A little.” He holds out the flowers, looking her over. “You’re beautiful.”

Trish blushes. “Come on in. I just got back from the yoga studio a little bit ago. I had to shower.”

“I can tell.” He licks his lips and reaches out, tugging at her robe. “You’re a bit exposed, my love.”

Trish laughs. “Whoops.” She looks up and him and smiles. “Think we could skip out on dinner and a movie?”

Wade nods, reaching out to take her hand. “Lead the way, my love.”

~the end, for now~


End file.
